1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function expanding apparatus adapted to be connected with a portable compact electronic device, such as a laptop personal computer or word processor, thereby expanding the function of the electronic device, and also relates to a connector unit suitable for the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compact electronic device has predetermined functions. If it requires further functions, it is used with a function expanding apparatus which is designed to ensure those additional functions. This expanding apparatus adapted to be fitted with the electronic device so that signals can be transferred between the two.
One such expanding apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,764. This apparatus comprises a housing which has a fitting recess as large as a compact electronic device. The whole electronic device is mounted in the recess so as to be removable from the front side of the recess. In this arrangement, the respective connectors of the expanding apparatus and the electronic device are connected to each other by plug-in connection. Thus, the compact electronic device is mounted on the expanding apparatus when it is used.
Since the fitting recess has the same size as the compact electronic device, however, the aforesaid conventional expanding apparatus is unsuited for use with other compact electronic devices which are different in depth, so that the range of its application is narrow.
Conventionally, the expanding apparatus and the electronic device are connected by means of a signal cable which is fitted with a plug-in connector on each end thereof. More specifically, they are connected by manually inserting a connector of the cable into that of the expanding apparatus or the electronic device.
In another known arrangement for connection, an expanding apparatus is fixedly fitted with a plug-in connector and an insertion guide continuous therewith, and a connector attached to the rear portion of a compact electronic device is connected directly to the connector of the expanding apparatus by means of the insertion guide.
In making connection according to the former arrangement, however, the connector of the signal cable must be grasped in hand, so that the connection work is troublesome. If the connectors have a large number of terminals, moreover, a great force is required to disconnect them manually from each other. Further, the connection or disconnection work requires a wide working space. When mounting the compact electronic device, which has the connector on its rear face, on the front portion of the expanding apparatus, therefore, it is difficult to secure the working space. Thus, this arrangement is not practical.
On the other hand, the latter arrangement for connection is used on the assumption that the position of the connector on the side of the electronic device relative to the connector of the expanding apparatus is fixed. Therefore, if this premise is not valid, that is, if the location of the connector of a electronic device is least deviated from that of the connector of the compact electronic device adapted for this arrangement, the connectors cannot be connected. Thus, the range of application of the expanding apparatus is limited.